Once or Maybe Twice
by Shapeshifting Author
Summary: A fight with Alex, the new ADA, leads Scotty and her to a more satisfying encounter


**Author's Note:**

Ever since they're first scene together, I thought these two characters had major chemistry. Then in _Offender_, when they started clashing, I saw the potential for classic dislike/lust relationship, so popular in TV and the movies. Cargo just proved my point.

I'm going to mark this story as Incomplete for now. I'm opening to writing Alex's POV for the rest of the evening, but I won't bother if I get no reviews, or just one. If no reviews really follow, I'll just eventually change the status, and leave it as is.

**Once or Maybe Twice**

Ours lips are crashing together. I ain't sure who made the first move, and I sure as hell don't care. One minute, we're fighting, the next minute we're going at it. Her tongue is tangled with mine, her hands clawing under my shirt. I'd rather her hands go south instead of north, but maybe she'll get to that later, and her fingers feel good. Lust is burning my brain clean, and there isn't room for disbelief that I'm getting it on with Alex Thomas, ADA pain-in-my ass extradionare. Okay, sure, there was attraction, but it fueled the conflict between us more than anything else. Thin line between hate and lust, I guess. We just keep eating each other's mouth, and I let my hands wander over her, through her clothes.

She pulls her head away for air, and I start nibbling on her ear and gringing up against her, my hands cupping her ass, trying to get some relief for my hard-on.

Suddenly, she breaks the contact of our bodies, breathing hard. My body's yelling at me to go after her, but I ain't begging first of all, and second of all, I've never pressured a woman for sex, and won't start now. If she puts on the breaks, better now than when I'm five seconds away from slididng myself home.

"That was unexpected." I can't believe how calm she's sounding, like there was a twist on a case or something.

"No kidding," I retort. Christ, I don't even like this woman, but I want to screw her brains out. I guess I'm having a Vera moment.

"I don't normally mix business with pleasure. But we're both consenting, single adults, and I don't see any reasons to deny a natural impulse."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Alex." The truth is, as much as her attitude should be turning me off, it's doing the opposite. When did she get to be so sexy?

"I don't like to waste time." Her eyes get hard. "What, does that make me a slut? Men have the corner market on wanting to get laid?"

"Look, Alex, I've thought a lot of things about you that ain't exactly flattering, but 'slut' ain't one then or now," I retort. "Everything got to be a fight with you?"

"If you want to get ahead, you get good at fighting. Image is important, and women have more to lose than men where sex is concerned. I don't need my personal business being aired, are we clear?"

"Well, damn, there goes my interview with the six o'clock news. Hey, learn to take a joke, lady, it'd do you some good. I don't trade locker room talk."

"Even with your pal, Nick Vera?" Her eyes are narrowed, searching.

"Especially not with Vera. This ain't something I want getting out either. The crap at work wouldn't stop. 'Sides, what happens here, stays in this room." I smile, brush away a strand of her hair from her face on a whim. "Hey, why don't you relax and get back to them 'natural impulses' you were talking about earlier?"

She gingerly returns the smile, like she doesn't want to come off too nice or something. Then she's yanking me forward by my jacket, attacking my mouth, sending my hormones flaring all over again. Before long, I start rubbing up against her again. We stand there making out for what could have been a few minutes or hours. "Condoms...in...my...purse..." she gasps out finally.

"Sounds-" I break off when she starts grinding back. Apparently, she's exactly the same way in bed as in court: Aggressive, prepared, talented, and just a little aloof. She ain't my usual type, but try telling my body that. "-good."

She pulls back, her eyes glazed, her face flushed, her shirt untucked. "Take off your clothes," she orders, voice husky. Well, that's direct. I raise an eyebrow, but go ahead and strip. She locks the door, takes out a condom, tossing it by the lamp dimly lighting the room. She gives me an approving look, and get's rid of her own clothing. Her expression isn't shy or smug when I take in the view, just casually carnal. Normally, this attitude would turn me off, but Alex pulls it off, makes it sexy.

I ain't long before we're kissing again, and she shoves me down on the couch, straddling me. "I hope you're not a-oh!" I trailed my tongue down her neck, and I guess it distracted her. "-a wam-bam-thank-you-ma'am type," she manages to choke out. "Foreplay is half the-the...fun."

I don't bother verbally answering her, demonstation is more fun anyway. I give her the foreplay she wanted, whipping her up into a frenzy. I take the time to discover what makes her tick. I learn her ears are wicked sensitive, her neck too, but not her shoulders or collar bone, not even a little, so I don't bother for long. She ain't as much into having her breats handled as some, but groans real loud when I get to her legs. I tease her thighs and hips, keeping away from where she really wants it. All the while we're kissing like crazy, our tongues heightening the pleasure sizzling between us.

If I wasn't so hard, I'd be having a big laugh that I reduced Alex Thomas to a writhing, moaning mass. Her hands are hot, and Christ, her mouth is scorching. I want her brand all over, and when I feel her talented little hand on my cock and balls, I just about lose it. I let her play for a while, but yank her hand back after a while. I'd never live it down if I came before it even really started.

I shift my body, and slide my hands between her legs, and she's so wet, she's dripping. I rub at that little nub, and it doesn't take long before her body's arching, seconds away from release. This is about the time my cock starts throbbing to the point of pain. She moans out a protest deep in her throat when I move my hand away. I kiss her hard as I grab a condom, tearing it open. I can't even see straight as I slide the thing on. I shove up her hips, plunge inside of her, angling so she can hit that high, groaning as her inner muscles clamp around me for all they're worth. It feels so good my eyes cross. "Fuck," I growl against her heaving breast.

Alex makes a needy sound of agreement, and before I'm ready for it, those slender hips are slamming down on me, riding me hard. I keep up with her pace, massaging her legs where I can reach, her hands burning my skin everywhere _she_ can touch. I squeeze my eyes shut, loving every minute. This might be a one-shot thing, so I better enjoy it while I still can.

I experiment, moving into her from different angles. Sometimes, she let's out these little sighs, sometimes she growls, and sometimes she just throws her head back. What the hell all that means, I don't know, but she looks like she's having fun, and so am I. People talk big about casual sex not being as good, but with love or without, don't it always come down to the same stuff?

It ain't long before her body stiffens, close to tipping over the edge. I've never had a woman come so easy, without so little effort, but hey, works for me. I must be hitting her G-spot, because seconds later, she get's off for the second time. It's all I can do not to spill myself. It's not that I'd have nothing to be embarrassed about, she's already had her fun twice, but I guess I'm an overachiever. Might as well give her something to think about later.

When her defenses are down, I flip us over. Before she even recovers, I'm moving inside of her again. "I'm...never...on the...bottom," she moans at me.

"First time-fuck!-for everything." How I got that out, I ain't sure, and it was so gutteral, she might not even have understood it. She tried to flip us over, but I don't budge, and she gives it up. She's squeezing my cock so tight, and this whole thing's meaningless, but who the hell needs meaning? By now, our two bodies are slapping together, fast and uneven, and she speeds our coupling up even more. Even on bottom, there's nothing submissive or yielding about her, and it makes me go harder, if that's possible.

Shit, I'm about to pop, I can't hang on much longer. I try to hold back, but it's no good, I'm spilling myself into the condom. Still, somehow I remember to stroke her clit, and she comes a few seconds after me, silently screaming. Huh. I guess people actually do that.

After a few minutes, stuff starts to come back to me. Stuff life, oh, what my name is, where we are, and that I'm buck naked on top of the worse ballbuster I know. I would laugh, but women tend to take that the wrong way after sex. Then again, Alex don't seem like the sensitive type. Still, who has the energy? I manage to roll us over again, so she can't bitch about me crushing her. I hestantly stroke her shoulders, and come this close to dropping my jaw when I feel her shoulders arch into it, in pleasure that don't have nothing to do with sex.

She looks up at me, aims me a feline smile. The way she purrs her words matches. "Very nice, detective. Very thorough investigation."

I guess I have the energy after all, 'cause I do laugh. "Anything for a tax payer. I gotta say, counselor, I like this side of you."

"That makes us even, then." Her eyes almost look warm for a second, before a guarded expression enters her eyes. Something about that irks me. We just rode each other hard, but by all means, let's not get too personal.

I shift out of her, and head to her the bathroom adjoining her office to take care of the condom. When I come back, I expect to see her dressed, or at least in the process, but, sitting up on the couch, all she's wearing is her birthday suit, and a thoughtful expression. Not much for pesky modesty? I like that in a woman, or at least right now. Her body is trim, almost athletic. There's nothing particulary soft about her, but somehow feminine all the same. I remember her skin was free of body hair for the most part, but wasn't silk under my fingers, and I didn't smell any lotion or purfume. The natural thing suits her anyway.

"Like what you see?" Her voice is clipped, and I wonder if she's defensive, if lovers of the past slammed her.

"What's not to like?" I offer her a crooked grin, and whadda you know? She gives me a smile back. "Now I'm sure you can sleep tonight."

"I don't know, sex usually keys me up," she admits. "Good sex anyway."

"So, you keyed up?"

"Looking for me to stroke your ego?" Just when I was starting to like her, she get's that expression I hate, that I'm-So-Superior look I've seen too much off of her.

"Don't bother," I say shortly, going for my clothes.

"Scotty." That has me stopping, at least to hear her out. "The sex _was_ good, yeah. I wouldn't mind having it again, if both parties are agreeable, and since I'm keyed up..."

Forget the clothes, I'm back on the couch, kissing her breathless. I ran my hands down her back, and coax her onto my lap, spreading her legs apart so she'll straddle me.

"Mmmm," she croons. "I like this position. It's equal." She runs her hand along my chest, seaching my face.

"I'm a fan of it myself. Hey, afterward, you want to go out to dinner?"

"Dinner?" She frowns like I started going off in Spanish.

"Yeah, that tends to be the third meal in the day, where you go and-ow!" Even though it didn't really hurt, I rub the spot where she pinched me. Alex Thomas...playful? I guess good sex works wonder. Maybe she just hadn't been laid in a while.

"I know what dinner is, detective. I just don't get the point. You don't need to feel obligated to..."

"Feed you? Go on a date? Hell, Alex, I just figure on being hungry after two sessions in the sack with you, and thought you might feel the same." I ran a hand along her cheek, out of careless affection. "No obligation, that ain't my style."

"Okay." She blows out a breath. "This is just sex, you know that, right?"

"You weren't too subtle about it," I drawl, and her eyes narrow. "And before you get on your high horse, no, that ain't a bad thing. We both got an itch, why not scratch it? No reason why we can't share a meal together, though."

A smile blooms on her lips, and it's so carefree, it illuminates her whole face. I've always thought she was attractive in a bitchy way, but she never hit the 'pretty' mark. She just did. "No reason at all," she murmurs, and guides us into another kiss. Damn, she's a good kisser. I'm not sure if I said that outloud, who knows?

My last thought is that I could get to like her, after office hours anyway. Or maybe not. Either way, it works for me.


End file.
